75 Mirror
by Invidia1988
Summary: I like writing oc x ou relationships... I enjoyed writing for my oc Kiya x Hades Aidoneus. What was a dance number that turned into a little more than just a dance. For a friend. Punctuation is rough, if anyone would like to beta me.. I am looking for a good one.


Mirror

Disclaimer – I own the story, and the character Kiya. No one has any rights to print, repost my work, or otherwise take it without my permission. I do not own Hades, this version of him belongs to Broccoli for Kamigami no Asobi. This portrayal is Godly-Haven's Hades, and all the little stories that the interactions spark.

Warnings – NC-17. Rated for sexual content.

Contents – Sex, heterosexual sex.

Pairing – Oc x Ou or Hades x Kiya.

Mirror.

Dance club in itself, was a beautiful expression, Kiya had joined it as a sport/art rather than fight and wait to be let out of the garden with everyone else. She took advantage of it, and generated the dance club. She has full range of the room, and all the costumes with it. Hades visited during the day to just watch her practice around the room, dressed in her clothing she had arrived in. A more dramatic appearance to her, one she preferred, and complimented her best. It had been a few days since their first real night together, and watching her move gracefully, made him want to touch her.

He had made a move for it, and helped her in a dance, a romantic and close one. Starting simple, his hands at her waist, hers on his shoulders, eyes locked together in an entranced stare. Subtle moves, now glides on the floor, the number, a grand one full of him needing to lift her, bringing her closer to him with each pull or press. The end of the number for the dance ended with a kiss, one that was heated, hands working their ways either to grip through hair, or caress along her back. A sensitive spot for her making her push closer into his arms. Hades guides her backwards, the only surface available being the mirror for something solid.

The kiss still unbroken, even as the choice clothing she is wearing was pulled off of a shoulder, and he was tapering the kiss off to her neck, his hands moving the choker at her neck off. His lips grace her scar with upmost reverence; he returns his kiss placing a chaste one just barely at her lips, ghosting it with his own. Here, Hades took time just brushing his lips against hers, tentatively he lays these kisses against Kiya's lips. Feeling each kiss returned, Kiya's hands touch along his hair, the fingers buried under the green tresses, rubbing along his ears, gracing them with a teasing touch a simple shiver comes from him and he tilts his head towards the hand playing with the ear. In doing this, Hades brushes his bottom lip against the crease of Kiya's lips, she catches the flesh with her lips and teases him, nibbling gentle only for him to bring a hand up to touch the side of Kiya's face.

Kiya's hands continue to touch through his hair, ending that touch just at his neck now teasing the back of it with a simple rub along the nape. Hades resumes their kiss deepening it, parting her lips with his and slipping his tongue inside, tasting her, a hint of strawberry with raspberry, a sweet thing from earlier. He pulls her as close as she can get to him, her head tilted back to accommodate him with the kiss. The god's hands rub up and along her spine, and over her shoulder-blades a combined feel for her, making her release a soft appreciative moan between the kiss.

Hades rubs his hands smooth along her back, soothing and also exciting her. His hands work the clothing, starting at her neck, unhooking a clasp and letting the fabric come down at the press of his fingers, exposing her neck entirely to him. The kiss was getting less productive, and in between moans from her and heated intakes of breath he had finally broken that kiss, and was moving a string of kisses along her jawbone, trailing it up towards an ear hidden by dark hair. A hot breath made her squirm against him, and her own hands start tugging the coat at his shoulders back, down enough for her hands to touch his back.

Hades kisses along Kiya's ear, nipping at it gentle with his teeth, taking a moment to breathe against it earning the angel in his arms to push into him. She was getting excited, and he could see it with the way her green eyes started to haze over into a shade of scarlet. He rained kisses down to her neck, pausing his lips just over the scar, another reserved kiss placed onto it, then he continues to her right shoulder. A very light "bite" on the shoulder, a louder moan coming from Kiya, an arch into it from Hades' gentle yet firm teasing.

A mouthed kiss along the shoulder, and down Kiya's arm ending with Hades placing distinct kisses along her fingers. Taking great care in exploring her body with his lips, Hades had to feel that soft skin underneath them, in some areas tasting her. Kiya's hands start tugging at his shirts pulling open the uniform, while Hades was pulling the black fabric of his clothing down, enough to expose a breast to him, his fingers brushing over the nipple. The hand continues down and lifts a breast up, the weight of it average, and soft, Hades gives it a very light and teasing squeeze, starting at the base of the breast and following the curve of the breast to the nipple giving the hardening bud a squeeze at the end. This earned a new sound from her, and he cast his gaze to her face to see it upturned and a breathless groan escaping her.

Hades places another full kiss on Kiya's lips before returning his lips down to the freshly exposed skin, a teasing touch of his tongue passing along the skin, delving along the underside of the areola, taking it into his mouth, placing a mouthed suck on the flesh. Kiya's hands start caressing more of the god's skin taking measures to run fingers across the mark on his chest, her own breathing uneven, the kisses, and heightened sensations from Hades, she felt more alive. Hades teased the other breast with his other hand giving the nipple teasing flicks to squeezes, taking great pleasure in hearing her voice murmuring his name or some sort of plea for more.

They had moved from standing, to leaning against the mirror behind Kiya, the clothing at her chest finally giving away and falling between them. Hades' hands tugging at the outer layers of Kiya's clothing, teasing her hips with his fingers brushing the knuckles against the soft mons underneath the dark fabric. Kiya had successfully removed the outer jacket and his shirts, they sloughed off and now he had matched her in being topless. The skirt Kiya wears along with her belts were slipped off her waist, followed was a gentle pull of the compressed leggings against her skin. Hades pulled it down, it rolled down under his hands bunching together, and he stopped pushing it when his fingers felt the soft flesh of her thigh.

Hades could feel the heat coming from her, and if he had to look at her eyes, he'd see them practically glow. His fingers tease and touch along her thigh rubbing his hand along the inside, and up along the junction of thigh to her sex, tracing a finger along the outside of the folds, as he began to touch her more intimate, he pauses his hand to cup her, pressing the heel of his hand to her, and rubs up. Hades' fingers spread the folds apart, the pads of his fingers brushing against the flesh, teasing her by rubbing them against the inside but avoiding the budding nerve his thumb passes over.

Kiya digs her fingers into his shoulders where they rest, and she's biting her bottom lip to stifle a louder moan. Hades had none of that and presses again, this time sinking his finger along the inside of her folds and brushing the pad of a finger against that bundle of nerves. He was rewarded with hearing a soft cry, and her trying to push her hips down to feel his finger against the clit. Hades teases her, pressing the finger in a circle around, avoiding the middle, a frustrated hiss from Kiya, making him smirk, how she was such a mess in his hand, and how she was his.

Hades presses another kiss to the angel, and then kisses a way down her body, taking care to do it for love and not out of lust alone. His fingers continually rub on and off of that nub, Kiya's hips rocking to the rhythm of his hand, he turned them as he kneels down, to tend to her better. Kiya was now facing the mirror and Hades was kneeling fully, enough to be comfortable, and now leans his head in. The underworld lord parts her folds, while he kisses up her thigh, placing playful bites along the junction of thigh and the mons. A tongue pressed against the outer edge, and a finger that was rubbing back and forth sinks into Kiya's entrance.

The reaper was hot, very hot and from the feel of the inside, very ready to feel him. Not yet, not until he could tease her more. A tongue passes along the folds and hovers over the neglected clit, Hades' lips nip at it mouthing it while he presses another finger into her and curls them. The combined pleasure was more than enough, and Kiya's hands run through Hades' hair again, as if to try and get him to do more to her, she was stopped by a sensation as his fingers brushed a spot inside her and she couldn't help the timed moan now to his ministrations, she was watching him through the mirror and felt more turned on at seeing him pleasure her this way and allowing her to see it like this. This continues on, until he feels she has endured enough, Hades removes his fingers from her and looks up at her as he licks the fingers clean.

Hades stands up, and now it was Kiya's turn to return the pleasure, as he stood up, she dropped to her knees, pulling off the rest of her leggings, and they altered their positions so his front was now facing the mirror. Kiya pulls at Hades' pants, tugging the belt free, and the pants down. She takes a moment to pull them entirely down allowing him to step out of them. At Hades' knee, Kiya places a kiss along it and up his thigh, he was holding in his own sounds now, as she bites the right thigh, close to the junction, but more on the thigh itself.

Kiya mirrors his ministrations, with a hand to tease him along the sides of his inner thigh, touching faint around the sac, an intake of breath from Hades, as he felt her lips grace over the engorged flesh of his penis. A hand rests through Kiya's hair and he guides her head down, she allows him, parting her lips while he guides the head along her lips. Kiya takes him into her mouth, lightly sucking on it, Hades lets a hiss escape him, now it was his turn to feel it, and he does.

Hands roam through Kiya's hair, as Hades has her take more in, his own face matched his eyes and he was lulling her into the rhythm of him very lightly thrusting, his hands on the back of her head guiding her in a way for it to be natural. Kiya's tongue pressed and rubbed against veins, and sweeps over the head as Hades pulls back. A sensation all its own when teeth very faint grazes the skin, and he resists the urge to continue this way.

Hades was the one to break the contact, tapping the side of her cheek, and having him pulled from her mouth. The god was lifting her up, and moving her just so she was still facing him, and leaning against the mirror. Kiya is supported by Hades, as he positions himself to her, rubbing the head along her folds. Pressing it now into her, Hades could feel that ring and penetrates her almost too fast for her taste. Kiya emits a cry and buries her face into Hades' shoulder to stifle a further cry she bites it making him ease slower. Hades uses the mirror as support, pressing her back against the cold glass, Kiya's legs winding around his waist as he presses into her fully, drawing back only to thrust in, completing their union. Breathless moans against his shoulder as she merely adjusts to him.

Hades begins a steady rhythm, pulling back only to press back in, and listens to her sighs and moans. The god lifts her better and uses gravity itself to bring her down onto him. The motion being pleasing for her as it becomes a frequent movement, Hades keeps her in his arms and minds her biting his shoulder to stifle her moans. His name at the end of a few of them, pleas for him to go harder, and him more than happy to oblige. Her white skin complimented by dark hair and those scarlet eyes staring at him as he pulls her back to see her face. Kiya was led to him by a kiss on her cheek, pressing them along to her mouth where he places a full passionate kiss on those lips.

There was a moment where he continued a series of relentless thrusts into her, listening to cries and moans escape her, before he stopped altogether. Hades took a moment to pull from her, and rearranges them so Kiya faces the mirror, and he lifts her again, having her back press against his chest, and he guides himself back into her as he lifts her. Pressing full thrusts to make up for lost time, Kiya's feet press against the mirror, and Hades uses it as leverage, hooking his hands under her knees, holding the limbs firm.

Hades now saw himself in the mirror thrusting into her, Kiya held an expression of pure bliss, and Hades, his eyes were locked onto her writhing form in his hands. She was angled down and that one spot was brushed, making her squirm, he took note of when her eyes widened keeping his thrusts now to that spot. He was kissing her neck firm, the scar just underneath his lips as she tries to stifle her cries. Finding it harder now that Hades was in full control, and she too was guilty of watching them through the mirror, her cheeks darkening at how they looked.

The reflection was lost to them both as kisses were placed on her cheek, gaining Kiya's attention for another kiss, Hades treating her as someone very precious and dear to him now, Even as he listened to her sing his name in pure passion, crying out for release, and him granting it to her. He could see her, and he could feel her walls tighten another series of firm thrusts in her and he followed, spilling his essence into her. Hades' hands gripping her legs tight and another barrage of kisses from him as he calms down from his ecstasy high.

Kiya was held tighter than before, after disentangling themselves, Hades merely showering her with affection. Praises, and more intimate choice of words. They remain in the light of the dance hall a little longer, before the idea of someone walking in on them starts making its way into their minds. Dressing was a chore for them, but one that had to be done, cleaning the room as well as wiping down the fogged glass of the mirror to hide evidence of what occurred. As they left the hall, Hades pulled her closer than ever, and gave her another kiss. It was almost evening, and now it was his activity for the evening. Unlike the dance hall, they would be joined by the others, and not have the privacy. Which was fine, completely fine for them both.

~~~Owari~~~

Am I really sure I wrote this… there are days where I look back and go. "I wrote this…" not exactly something I can go around and show people. Thus reasons I don't share my name out there with others to find all my little hobbies.

Anyway… sparked ideas from Godly-Haven and mine with a few rp's. Getting closer for the muses but not quite this point. I just really wanted to write something like this for a long while.

Enjoy my work~


End file.
